Rommates
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Había momentos, como ese, en los que Blue se preguntaba cómo había terminado en esa situación. Se habían conocido por azares del destino cuando Blue rentó el mismo departamento que Yellow y ambas se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que compartían el mismo apellido a pesar de no ser familia. Blue Zircon x Yellow Zircon.


**Roomates**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Zircon tomó su cabello entre los dedos ante la desesperación.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?- La cabeza de su compañera se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

-Yellow, nada de lo que dice este libro tiene sentido- Zircon empujó el grueso libro por el borde de la cama, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón cuando lo escuchó chocar contra el suelo.

-Tal vez si me dejaras ayudarte no lo verías así- Contra toda protesta que había expresado Zircon desde que se mudó, Yellow entró en su habitación.

-Me niego rotundamente- lo único que se despegó de la cama fue el brazo de la chica, solamente para levantar el índice dando énfasis a sus palabras –Que una abogada experimentada me ayude no es justo-

-Necesitas ayuda con eso, Blue - Yellow se sentó en la esquina de la cama, haciendo rechinar los resortes bajo sí.

-No necesito tu compasión-

-No es compasión- la rubia se dejó caer cual peso muerto sobre su compañera de piso – Son ganas de tenerte esta noche- susurró a su oído para luego morderlo.

Blue dejó salir de lo más profundo de su ser un alarido, posiblemente en señal de pánico. A Yellow no le quedó más alternativa que incorporarse cuando la otra se dio la vuelta para mirarla con reproche. La rubia sólo soltó una sutil sonrisa.

Había momentos, como ese, en los que Blue se preguntaba cómo había terminado en esa situación. Blue Zircón había iniciado sus estudios como prospecto a abogada hacía casi dos años, a la par que Yellow Zircón estaba a poco tiempo de egresar como una de las mejores en la clase de abogacía.

Se habían conocido por azares del destino cuando Blue rentó el mismo departamento que Yellow y ambas se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que compartían el mismo apellido a pesar de no ser familia. Aún a pesar de eso, no era muy difícil distinguirlas físicamente. Yellow tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos ámbar, mientras que Blue era castaña oscura y de ojos azules; su físico era diferente de igual forma pero tan parecido como dos féminas podían serlo.

-Yellow, no estoy de humor para _eso_ \- Blue se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ventana –debido a un error ahora estoy estancada en este caso… ¡TÚ caso!- y ahí estaba de nuevo la socarrona sonrisa de Yellow.

Debido a que compartían el mismo apellido, a veces había ciertas confusiones como por ejemplo el hecho de que le asignaran a Blue el caso que iba dirigido a Yellow. ¿Cómo es que aún no arreglaban ese problema? Simple, al juez de distrito le parecía una hilarante situación con la que pensaba seguir tanto como fuese posible.

-Mayor razón para ayudarte- Yellow se dejó caer en su totalidad en la cama, recargando la cabeza contra su mano y cruzando las piernas. –Blue, apenas estás en segundo año, en ninguno de tus libros leerás cómo salir de esto- la castaña se quitó los lentes y masajeó sus ojos, exasperada con su compañera, ¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien que la crispaba tanto?

-No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente- con ánimos recargados, recogió el libro que hacía unos momentos había lanzado al suelo y volvió a buscar la página en la que se había quedado.

Los ojos azules no volvieron a dirigirse a Yellow cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sólo la escuchó soltar un bufido seguida del chirrido de los resortes del colchón. Las frías manos que se posaron bajo su camisa la hicieron aflojar su agarre en el libro y este volvió a caer. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al rojo vivo, sus ojos temblaban al voltear hacia su compañera.

Los ojos ámbar parecían reflejar diversión, los labios de la chica seguían curvados en una burlona sonrisa y con la lengua se relamió los labios, acto seguido la besó. La piel de Blue ya estaba acostumbrada a su tacto, por lo que no hubo tanta resistencia cuando sus manos subieron por su cuerpo. No tanta como la primera vez.

-¡Yellow, basta!- la rubia ignoró su protesta y la derribó sobre la cama –Este no es momento para tonterías- Blue no pudo seguir hablando cuando volvió a besarla, esta vez con deseo.

Mordió su labio inferior en un desesperado intento de libertad, pero logró el efecto contrario. Yellow desabotonó su camisa de dormir dejando que el frío calara su estómago, soltó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello. Blue contuvo un gemido cuando la aún fría mano se metió dentro de sus pantaloncillos.

Y se detuvo.

Sus ojos azules estaban nublados ante el deseo, había replicado decenas de veces pero aun así no esperaba que la escuchara. Con su poca visión la vio igual de socarrona que al inicio, a horcajadas sobre ella. Yellow se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró la respuesta a su problemático caso, así como si nada. Le besó la mejilla, se levantó y se fue.

Blue se quedó en la cama durante varios segundos, mientras procesaba la información trataba de regular su respiración. Mantuvo la mirada en la nada durante un momento más hasta que todo el caso pareció resolverse finalmente ante sus ojos.

-Maldición, es buena- dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, viendo en el suelo que la luz de la habitación contigua se apagaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó dispuesta a terminar lo que Yellow había iniciado pues, ahora que ya tenía su argumento en mente, nada le impediría saciarse de su compañera.

* * *

 **Hago entrega de mi primer fanfic sobre un par de nuestros nuevos personajes (y shipp) de la serie. Espero que lo disfruten y aunque no soy fan de este shippeo, a mi parecer sin muchos fundamentos, me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Iba a esperar a que las Zircón aparecieran en la lista de personajes, pero la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes :'v**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y me digan qué les parece. Seguiré trabajando para traer más sobre esta, y otras parejas que me gustan.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas. Imagen de Ruki-32 (Es genial ;))**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
